


Behind the wall in the bathroom hall, the walls break.

by gatorbeug



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatorbeug/pseuds/gatorbeug
Summary: My interpretation of the story of FnaF, inspired by the incredible VHS series done by Squimpus Mcgrimpus.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I'm going to continue this as i was absolutely romped when i wrote this a while back but enjoy, feedback welcome as i need it lol.

November 12th 1993 The silence of the pizzeria is what got to Mike most of the time, being left alone with his thoughts scared him more than the 7 feet tall murderous robots out for blood. He still didn’t fully understand what drove them to be like this but he knew it had something to do with his father who he hadn’t seen in years, he had gone off to Chicago back in ‘91 from what Henry had told him. The tape he found under the floorboards near his father’s bedside table would forever haunt him.

“You better put it back as neatly as you can, **_and start running_** ”

Mike quickly thrust the memory away and began focusing on survival, he was not going to be able to solve anything if he ended up a mess of flesh and metal. Running a hand through his brown hair he flicked through the cameras trying to locate that god forsaken bear, the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps to his left signified the arrival of Foxy. Mike shot up out of the chair dropping the clunky laptop on the dirty office floor the banging on the door shaking Mike to his core. He could see the silhouette of the fox making a hasty retreat back to his cove, Mike picked the laptop and put it on the desk before pulling a cigarette out, He knew management would be on his ass if they found out but he didn’t care. Sucking down a drag he checked the cameras, it seemed like the animatronics were backing down for some strange reason, he couldn’t figure out why but then he saw it through the haze of cigarette smoke on the flickering monitor, a poster of what looked vaguely like Fredbear. The air in the room suddenly grew cold and his cigarette snuffed out just by the presence of something in the room, the hairs on the back of Mike’s neck stood up and his breath caught in his chest when he heard the whispers of children and the clanking of metal footsteps on either side of the doors. Snapping out of this strange trance Mike ran to both doors and slammed them shut before catching a glimpse of gold and crimson in the reflection of the tiled floor. Breathing heavy he checked the door lights seeing nothing and pulled the doors up whilst a million thoughts rushed around his head.

“What the fuck just happened”

he barely whispered out. Sweat dripped down Mike’s forehead and his hands were shaking, the clock read 5:30 and he was at 6%. Chica and Bonnie had been more aggressive than usual and Bonnie managed to stick his head in the door before Mike noticed him and slammed the door nearly decapitating the purple rabbit, Mike had been so close to notice the faint smell of death and bleach as well as the almost barely audible death rattle that seemed to be emanating from the chest of the animatronic. Mike took notice of this but pushed it aside for now, He had gone through an entire deck of cigarettes in less than an hour and his right arm pricked at the scars of addiction. Mike absentmindedly rubbed his forearm when he saw the chilling posters of crying children on the east hall wall, the eyes seemed to stare at him through the camera pleading. As the power crawled down to 0% Mike suppressed several tears of fear as he started shaking all over. The office became shrouded in darkness and Mike could only hear the sounds of his heart beat and a distant breeze that seemed to come from an open window in the bathroom, distracting himself from his inevitable fate he started praying for 6 am to come, he held his watch up to his face and he saw it had stopped ticking and that same chill from before seeped into the office and he felt somethings breath on the back of his neck cold and slow.

Mike turned around and yelped as nothing was there, he backed up into the wall as he saw light begin to flicker from one of the unused monitors that sat on the desk, its blue light shrouded the office in an eerie glow making the shadows in the hallway entrances lengthen, a VHS tape began to play and Michaels breath caught in his throat as he expected his father’s slow deceptively warm voice to begin talking about the murders but instead Mike was treated to a different type of horror, as he stared at what looked to be the old spring bonnie costume sitting dilapidated in an empty room rocking back and forth, Mike could barely make out the costume before its eyes locked with him from the darkness and sat like that a while. Michael kept the animatronics stare, the monitor lit up and he could barely make out any features when a bunch of text showed up on screen, Michael cautiously walked towards the desk accidentally bumping the chair causing it to wheel out the hallway before being stopped by the wall, peering at the text Michael read in horror

_They washed us out with a pressure hose_

_The happy man_

An image of Fredbear and Springbonnie popped up on screen alongside Mike’s father, Mike felt fear unlike anything he had ever felt when he laid eyes on his father in the photo, his eyes were gone replaced with empty sockets and his mouth was gone, the picture was black and white except for the purple of His suit as well as the blood, hair and brain matter that sat in Fredbears mouth. Mike felt sick in his stomach and turned to vomit when he was met with the sight of Freddy Fazbear himself in the left hallway the soft glow from his eyes illuminating the barren room in light as the monitor had died once again, the coldness in the room filled with what was the muddled feeling of Hatred. Mike had barely enough time to register his fate before the room became enveloped in darkness again, losing sight of Freddy immediately, he was stuck like a deer in headlights his mind screaming at him to move but his body refusing to even consider the proposition. Mike bit the inside of his mouth so hard it drew blood and then he heard it, his watch going off at 6AM. He heard footsteps leaving the office and the lights of the building whirred back to life, Mike couldn’t believe his luck and he started laughing almost hysterically as he sat down on the cold floor shaking before he threw up on the floor.

It was nearly quarter past 6 before Mike got up and began walking to the main area, the coldness of the restaurant chilling mike to the bone, he stared at the three animatronic nightmares that stood upon the stage, it was disturbing knowing they perform at day for kids and act like any other robot at any other shitty pizza joint but come alive to relentlessly hunt him down becoming more relentless and cunning as his time there increased, Mike had come back to Hurricane with the intent to find out exactly what happened to his father and work out what exactly he had done, he had spoken to Henry about it recently and he had just told Mike to get a job at Fazbears if he wanted to know. Henry had changed since back then, after Charlie disappeared he was never the same though he managed to keep up his cheery attitude, then the murders happened and he separated himself from the company, Mikes father’s company went out of business as well after Henry left, everything that made Fazbears magical left the day Henry gave up on the company.

“I’m done with Fazbears for good, it’s all over from what I know and if you’re so goddamn interested in what happened go there for yourself, say hi to your dad for me.”

The amusement on Henry’s voice when he said that annoyed Mike to no end, upon his first night at Freddy’s he had noted the differences between his memories and what had happened to the place, Mike and Henry hadn’t really spoken since the days of his problems and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to reconnect with the man who had helped him through those times. As Mike went to leave through the lobby doors he heard a loud shout echo through the establishment, almost animalistic and full of pain but certainly human. He turned so sharply he nearly snapped his neck as he ran back into the dining room seeing nothing.

“Who’s there?” he shouted back his voice almost betraying him.

His response was just the ambience of the wind outside and the rest of the world waking up, he threw a glance at his robotic torturers and noticed they were all staring in the direction of the bathroom hallway Mike followed their gaze and saw nothing, only the smudged walls and the darkness from the lack of light in the hallway.

“What are you’s staring at?” he thought out loud not expecting a response until a cold chill erupted in the room and a whisper seemed to bounce off the walls.

_**He’s in there** _

The chill and the whisper left as soon as it came leaving Mike in a state of fear so high he nearly fell, glancing back at the animatronics they were once again staring straight ahead into nothing at all acting as if nothing has ever gone wrong. Mike was conflicted on going into the dark hallway or just hauling ass. What if its dad the voice was talking about? What if it’s a trap? What if it isn’t? Mike clutched the lighter in his brown winter coat and wandered into the darkness of the hallway, the stress of the night and the weird turn of events that led to him even coming back, it all came back to his father and that goddamn tape. Standing in the hallway against the back wall he waited for something to appear out in front of him but nothing did, he was stuck staring into the wall for 15 minutes before he moved, his vision fading and the blood rushing to his head as he stood up, putting his hand on a nearby wall for support he realises its hollow, the inconsistencies in the wall making it seem like whoever put it up was in quite a rush to put it up. The faint sounds of a death rattle similar to the ones the animatronics make but somehow more human resonated from behind the wall, the sound making Mike instinctively step back from the wall he leaned back into the wall pressing his ear against one of the many weak spots in the walls, he was going to be having a chat with Henry about this.

The voice seemed to call out from behind the wall but it seemed as if the owner of the voice was choking on his own blood and whatever they were trying to say came out garbled and messy, Michael kicked the wall testing its solidity and kicked through the wall, plaster being sent in every direction, upon figuring out just how weak the wall really was he followed up by punching the wall at eye level, bits of dust and plaster landing in his hair, coughing he pulled out a penlight he forgot the company had given him and shone through the hole, the smell of rot and a long abandoned room seeped into his nose and he started gagging and dry heaving, whatever was in there had either been dead for a while or was in the process of dying. The stench went through his shirt as he held it to his face trying to make anything out with the shitty light. Mike saw a few arcade machines the dust on them thick enough to obstruct any identifying features on them, a box full of paper work and a pile of almost ancient VHS tapes sat in a damp corner of the room, the roof leaking water. The walls of the room didn’t match the rest of the pizzeria, the wallpaper was a rotting cream colour and peeling away revealing a splotchy rusted wall behind it and mold was growing on nearly every surface.

Mike was in the process of debating whether or not whatever he heard was real or not and then he saw it. Mikes shitty pen light fell on a dull brown coloured patch on the ground that seemed to soak a huge portion of the wall, he had to nearly force his head and hand through the hole he had dug through the fake wall to see the extent of the faded stain, out of the corner of his eye in the opposite corner two pinpricks shone defiantly in the darkness, carving a light in the darkness that fell upon Mike. Turning his head and the light he saw just what was causing the horrendous stench, an animatronic only slightly taller than the average man stood there its fur golden and only slightly starting to turn a green tint from a mixture of the equally brown stains on it as well as the dust that caked it, its legs looked like it had been picked apart like a dog would with a couch, it’s torn fabric outer-shell revealing stained black fabric like the one he wore as part of his uniform. At the ankles he could see skin and flesh had been shredded like paper around a metal foot, shining the pen light further up he could see that several holes had formed inside the torso, purple fabric that matched his own uniform sat torn revealing torn flesh and ribs that gave way to circuitry and metal, several of what appeared to intestines snaked through the holes, pushed up and away at angles that shouldn’t be possible, the suit of the animatronic were drenched in brown stains and the purple fabric seemed caught at the joints, Mike could clearly make out the flesh of arms at the shoulders, he shakily moved the flashlight up to the things face holding back bile, thankfully the animatronics mask did not look too damaged but he could clearly see two thin metal rods, muscle and bone reflecting off the thin crack in-between the torn smile of the animatronics mouth, the neck was covered in muscle and mike could see what looked like springlocks, glancing back over the body he could make out the springs decompressed into several parts of the suit and it’s unfortunate victim, he vaguely remembered His father talking to him about how they worked, more specifically the whole decompression of the endoskeleton and how long it takes to die inside a springlock suit, a ‘springtrap’ he called it.

The eyes of the endoskeleton seemed to be covered in blood that looked relatively fresh and a thin blood trail leaked down the left eye socket of the suit, several emotions seemed to flash through the eyes of the corpse filled robot sadness, grief, a brief flash of pure rage and then a thousand yard stare that seemed to penetrate straight through Mike but also stare directly into his soul, his father did the exact same thing after the war and Josephs death, but it couldn’t be him not unless.

“Michael”

That once warm voice deceptively trustworthy was no longer there, only a pained whisper that sounded so animalistic and yet so weak at the same time, he barely recognised his father’s voice.

“F-father?”

Mike only managed an equally quiet whisper back as his father continued to stare taking a painful looking step forward, the sounds of flesh tearing and bones cracking tore the thick silence in half.

“The tape, you found it?”

His father rasped at him in an animalistic tone, whatever sanity his father still held was being torn apart by rage and grief.

“Do you regret any of it?”

Mike snapped at him,

his father cocked his head, the still functioning ear seemed to nearly fall off by the movement. Silence filled the tense atmosphere as his father responded flatly though his eyes sat full of sadness for a second before returning to that vacant stare

“I only regret not killing you earlier”

Mike smiled slightly and turned away suppressing tears of absolute fear and having to dig his nails into his palms drawing blood to prevent himself from shaking, he’d never known such fear in his life, he knew his father couldn’t get through, he could barely stand up in that thing.

“Michael! Let me out, Michael please, MICHAEL! **MIKE!** **_I’LL KILL YOU I SWEAR! I HATE YOU!_** ”

Mike turned to speak but continued down the hall, making a mental note to tell management that some kid broke in and busted up a wall and to hand in his 2 weeks. As Mike walked past the three animatronics, their eyes seemed to follow him, they almost looked sad as he walked to the front door past the door keeper’s desk and out the door, Williams’s desperate screams to be let out turning into loud bangs and then only a wail of pain and desperation. His cries falling only on the ears of the ones whose cries he did not listen to.


	2. November 11th 1987

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if i want to commit to making this a full story, I've got the lore in my head but I really don't think I have that motivation lol.

_**11th of November 1987** _

Jeremy pulled into the carpark of Freddy Jr’s, his beat up Corolla shuddering as he parked it near the front of the almost immaculate building, the purple paint that wrapped around the building nearly spotless, the neon sign overhead was humming above the entrance. The dry cold of Utah in November made his nose run and he stifled a cough as he entered the building, not noticing the purple Cadillac in the darker section of the parking lot.

Jeremy had been here a week and expected an easy cash in hand gig as the night guard, that first night when he heard that dread inducing message the guy on the phone had left he realised he was wrong in every way. He later found out that the guy on the phone was Fritz Smith, He apparently had been working at the old Hurricane location just after Fredbear’s or whatever the original location was called and knew one of the owners. He seemed nice enough if a bit jumpy, he had said to watch out for that Dave person who was in charge of keeping the newer toy animatronics functional, something about him was off Jeremy had to admit, he had that thousand yard stare and his smile didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes.

_Speak of the devil_

Jeremy thought nearly aloud.

Dave was near the main stage area wiping his hands on his blue mechanic jumpsuit with a cigarette in between his lips his beard greyer than he originally thought now Jeremy had a good look at it, he took notice of Jeremy and smiled.

“Jeremy isn’t it?”

_That goddamn smile was so off._

“Yeah, what are you still doing here the place supposed to be empty by half past 11”

“Just had to adjust the bot’s facial recognition crap, the manufacturers said it was state of the art but I’ve had to… make special adjustments of my own just to get it to work as advertised.”

That last sentence made Jeremy feel very uneasy, something was amiss but he didn’t want to say anything, Dave if that was even his name was really odd, not in the way he was weird and said weird things he just seemed off mentally, whether that was from his experiences in Vietnam or something more sinister Jeremy could not tell. Jeremy flashed a smile of his own, Dave was staring straight into his soul, the dog-tags he kept in his pocket reflecting the light off his cigarette. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Dave cleared his throat and stubbed his cigarette in an empty can of beer he had put on the stage, he exhaled and moved to the toolbox on a nearby table.

“Well I should get going, let me know if they act up at some point during the night.”

He spoke as he was walking off towards the front door, Jeremy was about to reply when Dave spoke again his voice quiet but audible

“And the brats in the back are going to be a bit angry about me, good luck Mr Fitzgerald.”

_How did he know?_

Jeremy nearly sprinted back through the cold building to the office, his wristwatch reading 12:05, how had Dave managed to stall that long and that comment about the brats made Jeremy sick to his stomach, he had a suspicion that Dave knew more than anyone else. As he sat down on the office chair the phone rang, he picked up the receiver while flicking through the camera onto the prize corner, that music box that was set up was nearly halfway and Jeremy felt dread seep straight into his bones.

“Hello? Hello? Hello?”

Thank god it was Fritz,

“Frits it’s me, I bumped into Dave before, he seemed weirder than usual.”

That godforsaken Fox was already in the hallway, its eyes full of as much animalistic rage an animatronic could show.

“First of all, what the fuck are you doing back in that office? The buildings been on lockdown all day d-did you not get the memo!”

Jeremy had not gotten the memo, but he was sure as shit _Dave_ got that memo. Fritz continued

“Jesus Christ, uh you’re not going to be able to leave so you best just sit there and Hunker down for the night, the police have been on our ass since that body was found in the parts and service room, ugh…poor guy”

Jeremy sucked in a long breath, taking in this information whilst trying to ensure his survival was a nightmare in itself, the flashlight in his hand shining brightly into the hallway

_Was the parts room door always so loud?_

“What’s happening to the restaurant?”

“Well we uh might be getting shutdown for good if something else happens, we’ve got one more party tomorrow and we’re done for a while uh maybe a month or more, you’re going to have to take over dayshift since we got no one spare, I’ll take nightshift myself tomorrow night, Management want me to test the facial recognition after your shift with a uh… photo test to see if Dave actually did anything right.”

That old Freddy was staring at Jeremy from the hallway, how long he was doing that for Jeremy did not want to know. The smell of rot wafting in to the office making Jeremy gag, he flashed the light again and he was gone.

“Fritz, I think Dave fucked something up with that facial recognition crap all of them are acting worse.”

“What do you me-

The generator died, leaving the building in silence and the only sounds Jeremy could hear was the faint sound of the Music box and his own breathing. The power shot back on but the phone lay disconnected in his hand, Jeremys only connection to the outside world taken away from him and he felt more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life. He checked his watch, it was only 1am and he had another 5 hours of this shit, Jeremy thought about his sick mother, the whole reason he had taken this job was to help support the medical bills for her cancer treatment, he was 19 and already struggling with a student loan and rent on top the bills. He pushed his thoughts aside and focused on the music box, swearing to himself every time he heard a noise.

The lights in the office began flickering and Jeremy saw a flash of blue plastic as it crawled out of the vent like a snake through grass, he only had a few seconds to grab the empty head that gave him the ability to cheat death. He felt suffocated in the clunky mask and the fur made his skin itch, the eye holes were barely in line with his own and he only got a brief look at the murderous plastic robot as it leaned in closer to get a better view of this supposed freddy. Jeremy bit his lip and held in a breath that tasted like bleach and old pizza, the humidity alone in the mask gave him a headache, the lights in the office kept flickering giving the rabbits face inches from his own the look of the devil himself. The lights in the office returned to normal and Jeremy ripped the mask off the mask sucking down mouthfuls of cold air, his usually curly blonde hair almost straight just from the sweat alone. Glancing towards the clunky monitor on the desk he could see the music box so close to being unwound he practically lunged to the mouse to wind it, he could faintly hear pop goes the weasel in the prize corner on the other side of the establishment and he suppressed a shudder at the thought of what that puppet would do once it got out of its present themed cage.

The sound of loud bumping and scraping got his attention and he shone his flashlight down the vent to the left of the room, the shadow of something he couldn’t identify was crawling towards him at an almost breakneck speed. He held one shaky hand on the mask and the other on the torch towards the vent, he saw a flash of white and pink and he nearly cried out as what looked like the mangle launched itself at him from the vent. Jeremy had just enough time to jump away awkwardly and he landed ungracefully on his ass near the door, he stood up and took in the sight before him. A clump of metal, wires and plastic crawled onto the roof and twisted it’s head a full 180 degrees staring at Jeremy, the plastic eye covering gone and all that was left was a white pinprick that pierced the very fibre of Jeremy’s being, garbled radio filled the room and bounced off the walls and it took Jeremy a second to realise that the sound was coming from the mangled fox on the roof, He could only make out one single word in the mix of static and garbled speech.

_**Criminal** _

_Why is it saying that?_

_**Criminal** _

_Was this that facial recognition or whatever the fuck it was Dave said he was working on?_

_**Criminal** _

_WHY IS IT SAYING THAT_

And then it hit Jeremy like a metaphorical as well as physical bag of bricks as it swung down into his arm he had put in front of his face.

_Oh no_

The fox ripped and spun around trying to tear Jeremy’s arm off, the sound of flesh tearing and a cry of pain from Jeremy filling the Pizzeria. The pain was indescribable as Jeremy pulled his arm out of the Mangle’s now broken blood and fabric filled mouth, without second thought he stood up and stomped on the things neck and head several times until it stopped moving, trying to catch his breath the adrenaline began to wear off and the real pain set in. The animatronic had nearly torn his arm off and it looked as if a crocodile had taken a chunk out of his arm, he could see the broken bones through his forearm as he took off his shirt to make a makeshift bandage, the blood flow slowed down considerably but it still was a huge worry. As he walked past the disabled animatronic on the ground fearful it was going to jump out at him he saw torn flesh his flesh in its mouth, droplets of his blood leaking onto the floor from its mouth. Jeremy sat down in the chair and immediately regretted it, his light-headedness from blood loss smashing him harder than anything, he risked a glance at the monitor on the desk and his heart sank, the puppet was being raised out its box.

He risked a glance at the clock above the doorway and saw it was only 2AM, he frantically watched the cameras as he watched the puppet glide across the rooms pop goes the weasel was getting louder, bouncing off the walls.

_Survived getting my arm ripped off only to be murdered by a hellish sock puppet, go figure._

Jeremy almost laughed at his internal monologue as tears leaked down his face, shining his flashlight down the hallway with his one good hand he saw the his death racing down the hall with an expressionless face. It was in his office and it stopped centimetres from his face. The lights in the office went out and Jeremy was left with the sounds of clanking footsteps further down the building and his own heart beating fast, he did not want to die but he was accepting of the fact he was about to die. In the darkness he could see the two pinpricks shining through the darkness that swallowed everything.

_**You are not him.**_

The childish whisper attacked him from every direction. The feeling of impending doom left Jeremy but was replaced with an equally horrendous feeling of long fingers gripping his shoulder, the chill that enveloped his body dulled the pain of his arm considerably but caused his entire body to tense up and his breath to catch in his throat.

_**The others will tear you to shreds if they catch you, they believe you are him, he broke them tonight.** _

Jeremy’s suspicions that Dave had intentionally damaged the animatronics were confirmed by the puppet, and he found his dread returning back to him as well as the throbbing agony of his now broken arm as the puppet withdrew its hand from his shoulder and left. His mind raced with a million thoughts as he pressed his useless hand against his body, pushing the clunky Freddy mask over his head Jeremy gritted his teeth as he used his free hand to re wrap his bloody work shirt into a sling. He slugged the Freddy head off his now deathly pale face, flashing the flashlight down the hall he was met with the sight of Foxy’s hook raised down the hall the metal glinting menacingly. The old Freddy standing closer, his face obscured by the doorframe. Locking eyes defiantly with the fox he shone the light until it left confused by the flashing lights. Freddy peered under the doorframe directly at Jeremy and stepped into the office, the sickly sweet stench of rot returned and Jeremy nearly threw up as he went to put the empty mask on. As soon as he put the mask on, Freddy’s eyes turned vacant, that stare full of hatred leaving as he turned to walk away from the office. Jeremy pulled himself out of the swivel chair and stared out the hallway waiting for something else to throw itself at him, the sound of chimes playing through the restaurant that nearly sent him into tears again.

At around 10 past 6 Jeremy was cleaning up the splatter of blood around the office from his arm and leaving a note on the desk for the manager in regards to what the godforsaken pink fox was doing on the floor with its neck hanging on by a few wires and crushed metal.

_Fritz is going to go crazy when I tell him what happened_

As Jeremy went to grab his coat he spotted a manila folder on the desk that he was sure wasn’t there at the beginning of his shift. He opened up and skimmed through

**The animatronic facial recognition test involves a series of photos using known criminals and innocent patrons to ensure the continued effectiveness of the Afton Robotics facial recognition system installed on the TOY models at the New Harmony location. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any serious injury and/or death that occur as a result of adverse reaction to the Facial recognition test, contact Afton robotics technician Dave Miller for any questions relating to the facial recognition system.**

“Does anything involving animatronics end up with a disclaimer about death?”

Jeremy thought aloud. He was half expecting Dave himself with his cold eyes and eerie smile to jump from the shadows and respond in his almost cheery voice. As he continued through the folder looking through the images of well-known serial killers the manager had roped together he saw one image that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a picture of Dave beside a man he recognised as frits although he was a bit younger, he checked the date and sure enough the picture was 4 years old.

**William and Fritz at Fredbears,1983**

Turning his eyes to William he took in his features, despite the picture being black and white he could clearly see it was Dave, the smile that didn’t reach his eyes and his stare piercing the paper Jeremy held in a trembling hand, staring directly at Jeremy as if the 4 year old photo of him knew this moment would come and is relishing the moment. The difference 4 years made to William was astounding, in the photo he looked like a no nonsense businessman, hair neat and clean shaven. Now his long hair sat like a slicked back clump of brown, his beard patchy and turning grey, the tell-tale signs of alcoholism all too present on his face. Jeremy put his good hand to his tired face and looked down to the further text below the image

**Criminal**

Jeremy’s heart sank when he read the text, The mangle swinging down from the roof smashing in to him aiming for his skull but crunching on his arm instead, the voice of the dismantled fox repeating the words in a flat tone, breaking through the static.

**Criminal**

Jeremy forced the memory away, trying to process everything in front of him.

**Criminal**

The front door to the building jingled open snapping Jeremy out of his gaze

“N-no-one is in this early what the he-

Jeremy’s mouth fell open when he checked the camera to the main entrance. A happy man smiling to the camera, one hand in his pocket gripping something, the other raised to the camera in a wave

**Criminal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie I've got no idea how i managed to write such a disturbed version of Willy boy.

_**“There comes a point in time where you think about what you’ve done in life and you wonder if the devil will greet you as a friend.”** _

As William entered the restaurant he waved at the camera, he knew the guard was watching based on the blinking red light that pierced through the grey morning that filled the front of the building. The main area was a mess, scattered plates and spilt drinks littered the tables and stage around the show stage. He was lucky that the restaurant would be closing today due to the incidents that had recently happened and a soon to be corpse in the office, incidents he had caused.

Walking towards the main hall he glanced towards the parts room the door slightly ajar. He smiled knowing that the children would’ve recognised his presence, despite thinking that the other person in the building was also him.

_**Stupid kids** _

He thought to himself, priding himself on his previous work. He had been thinking about what to do about Jeremy since he woke up hours before, running on a breakfast of whiskey and cigarettes, he had spent a lot of the very early hours of the morning reminiscing about Vietnam and reassuring himself that Michael was the cause of all this and directly responsible for the soon to be dead guard. He felt anger boil up inside of him at the thought of his last living son, the only emotion he had truly felt since Josephs death, William wished he could just strangle Michael in his sleep, but he knew he would be dead soon. He had almost felt happiness when he found out about his sons addiction, knowing that Mike would rot away just like his moral compass and any sense of remorse had when his other son had lost his life.

William could remember the metallic smell of blood mingling with the scent of pizza, the blood running down his creations chest more vividly than any time he had witnessed and caused the deaths of those people back in Vietnam, the idea of everyone that wasn’t him being a possible enemy still stayed with him long after he left the jungle. The guard at the end of the hall was no different he kept telling himself, so why was he feeling remorse for what he was about to do? He hadn’t felt it when he slaughtered those farmers and their kin nor with those children, why this random guard? William tried to push those thoughts away but he couldn’t as he walked into the office, barely hiding his intentions behind the human façade he presented to everyone. Toy Foxy was lying in a heap on the ground, drying blood caked its mouth. Moving his eyes to the guard behind the desk he mocked shock and concern at what lay in front of him.

Jeremy was in a rough shape, his eyes sunken and bloodshot, his skin pale and a look of absolute nothing was in his eyes. William had seen it before, in the photos of himself and Michael when he came home to him dope sick on the couch. William didn’t enjoy seeing it on Jeremy though.

“Jeremy what happened?”

The tone of concern in Williams’s voice coming off unnatural. The kid didn’t respond only looking up at William, that same emptiness in his eyes before he smiled.

“I had a bit of an accident.”

He slurred his words and he seemed to be going through so much effort to speak, it was clear he was close to dying from bloodloss.

_**I’m doing him a favour then** _

William told himself, pushing away the discomfort he felt at feeling somewhat remorseful.

“I can see that, but why does the fox have half your arm in its mouth.”

“Because it… it thought I was you W-William”

William knew the boy in front of him knew something, but his true name? Jesus. He flashed a smile at Jeremy and chuckled lightly, so he knew his intentions here then.

“I suppose you know why I’m here then”

As he said that he pulled out the metal container in his pocket, the action making Jeremy wince a bit but quickly hiding it as William pulled out two cigarettes, offering one to Jeremy as he put his own in between his lips.

“I have a suspicion”

Jeremy accepted the lighter from the murderer in front of him breathing in sharply, the smoke burning his dry throat. William exhaled as he chuckled again shaking his head as he looked at Jeremy.

“What do you know then?”

He almost thanked himself for not letting his voice betray his emotions.

“Only you’re not who you seem and that you have something to do with those kids going missing”

Williams smile vanished at his statement, it was so blunt yet was full of emotion. He paused a moment mouth open at the guard, he contemplated lying or not but in the end decided the kid deserved to know what actually happened.

“Those kids’ deaths were me… I’ll get to that in a bit though. I uh… I used to own that old restaurant Fredbear’s in ’74 if my memory serves me right.”

William paused for a moment to take a drag before continuing not registering Jeremy’s shock at his dismissiveness about the kids he murdered.

“I opened it up with my best friend, we were both in the war and needed an escape from it, so we decided to start that restaurant. We both had a family at that point and it was going well until my son ruined it. I always disliked him, he was never worth my time and he just couldn’t handle being second best to his younger brother. So he killed him, and I…Never got over it, I couldn’t forgive myself for letting Michael murder my boy and it was clear he didn’t care, turning to drugs instead of facing the facts like a man.”

William paused for a moment, staring distantly in to the mangles mouth full of dried blood, it reminded him of that day everything changed so much.

“I wanted to kill Michael so bad, but where’s the fun in that when I could just watch him rot away like the pathetic piece of filth he is, sure it would take a while for him to crumble but it would ultimately be more satisfying knowing that monster could live in a sea of sorrow until he dies forgotten by all. I needed a release though and I had that release back in Vietnam, you find one of those Spooks and you end them there, your CO wouldn’t bat an eye so why couldn’t I do the same here?”

He glanced back at Jeremy who hadn’t touched his cigarette since William began to tell his story.

“I mean, I had a way to do it, Fred bear’s had shut down and I had sold the rights to some new company that was forming, that company became Fazbears. It was 1984 when I killed the first, it’s probably the only one I regret if I’m being honest, I saw her outside the Front door to the pizzeria and I thought about how easy it would be so I uh did it.”

William just couldn’t read Jeremy as he told him this, whether it was the blood loss and shock or just listening. The memories of comforting Henry only hours after murdering his daughter still haunted him.

“I didn’t get caught so I did it again, we used to have two animatronics that you could wear, and one of them is here as well, the one that killed my Joseph. I grabbed one of the suits, the bonnie one and I lured some kids away, I made it quick enough to be efficient but long enough to last, I couldn’t let them squeal to loud and there was the problem of what to do with the bodies, so I cut them up and put them in the animatronics, the exact ones here and then I left without feeling a shred of guilt! Because I knew who caused that all in the first place, Michael.”

This time Jeremy let an emotion slip, it was one of Anger and it made William almost happy.

“The funny thing about it all is, I had already ensured I would’ve gotten away with it not intentionally though you see, Those suits at Fredbears had a lot of issues with them, they used springlocks to hold animatronic parts compressed around the sides of the suit so a person could fit, I think three people got crushed by them so I had to get rid of the bodies, of course my friend I was running the place with didn’t agree with my methods but he knew it was necessary to keep eyes away from us. What we did was we would wash the bodies out of the animatronic suit with a pressure hose, it comes out easy enough when all the bones have been broken, usually most of a person would go down the drain and the rest they’d put in a plastic bag and bury it behind the building, all of it off the books.”

William shook his head and laughed as he stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the metal desk.

“They did it with the kids”

Jeremy’s voice was barely a whisper.

William eyes shifted to Jeremys own as he put his right hand into his jean pocket gripping the .32 snub nose tightly, supressing the bubbling hesitation he felt.

**_It was Michaels fault he had to die, Michael started all this._ **

“And they’ll do it to you too”

He watched as Jeremy’s mouth opened in shock as he pulled out the revolver. For half a second William was back in Vietnam, the trigger pulled on a Farmer that had unwittingly stumbled upon the truth of his company’s intrusion on his land, he had known too much.

The bullet tore through Jeremy’s neck and he fell to the cold tile floor, blood gushing out of his throat as he held his neck. William stepped up to him not uttering a word as he shot three more times into Jeremy’s skull until he stopped squirming.

_**Its Michaels fault** _

_**It’s my fault** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead kids and a pretty spicy description of how a springlock failure would cha cha real smooth you, so you know just the usual.

September 29th 1991

The neon sign of Freddy Fazbears Pizza shone defiantly in the darkness that threatened to swallow the entirety of the newly rebuilt building. Despite being days from opening the building still seemed decayed and rotten inside and out. William stepped out of his car and eyed the building off, they had done well to cover up the old Fredbear logo that now just scarred the building under the many layers of purple paint.

Grabbing the axe from the back seat of his car he made his way over to the front of the building testing the front door, the door opened with no effort making William chuckle to himself

“Can’t even afford goddamn locks what has this company come to”

As he made his way into the main room he took in just how similar the place looked to Fredbears, the tiles still that scuffed black and white, the stage with that same chipped texture. Those curtains tattered and purple, all the stage was missing was Spring Bonnie and Fredbear

**_the blood and brain running down his hands as he held his child’s broken body_ **

William pushed the memory away as he tugged on the worn purple Fazbear shirt he wore, confident in his ability to play off as ‘Dave the Animatronic technician’ if need be.

Truth be told he had worked at Freddy Jr’s with the intention of just keeping an eye on things and making sure that the animatronics he designed were working fine, it just so happened that poor bastard Jeremy had found out more than he should have. He nearly got caught out when the police found Jeremy’s decomposing mangled corpse full of bullets in a fazbear suit buried only 15 feet away from the carpark, Henry ended up closing down the restaurant and sold off his founding shares in the company a few days after the body was found.

William rubbed his eyes as he continued walking down the room until he found the bathroom hallway, that old backroom they used for the springlock suits and storage was busted open, the smell of near 10 year old dust and a dead animal or two nearly suffocating, William turned on the torch he had brought with him and placed it on one of the old arcade machines that sat on its side, turning around he paced himself around the room as adrenaline coursed through him.

He wasn’t exactly sure why he wanted to destroy those animatronics. Sure they were the ones he chopped up and stuffed the corpses of his victims in and were most certainly haunted, but he felt a kind of pull to them, peace of mind perhaps but he had no idea what to call it. He’d been having dreams about that old spring bonnie suit again, waking up in a cold sweat with phantom pain of a springlock failure.

He would always hate Michael for what he did and what it made himself do but he was getting tired of it all, after kicking Mike out there really wasn’t much left he felt. He was proud of what he had managed to get away with but felt like it all amounted to nothing in the end, no one would ever know about what truly happened except himself, Henry and maybe Mike if he ever found that ratty old tape.

_Hell maybe I should pay Mike a visit whether he found that tape or not_

His wrist watch beeped 12 AM making William jump. Sighing heavily he grabbed the axe and tested its weight, silently he made his way out of the backroom down the hallway towards the main party room eyeing around the corner. His eyes having adjusted to the near pitch black that enveloped the pizzeria he caught glimpse of the huge robotic bear that made movements too fluid to be a soulless robot that entertained children. Even though he stood around 6’4 the bear still had a foot or so on him, so he would have to do this smart. Sweat dripped down William’s forehead as he took a step to the side, the slick tiled floor causing him to lose his footing momentarily and he fell on his ass alerting the huge vengeful robot and the rest of them to his position. Cursing aloud he picked up the axe just as the bear rounded the corner into the hallway, a stench of rot he was all too familiar with filled his nostrils as he backed into the backroom, he had designed them years ago to not be able to cross into the room as a means of privacy for employees, which unintentionally let him slaughter 4 out of the 5 children in this very room 6 years ago. The robot stopped just short of entering the room and this was the first time William had a look at Freddy Fazbear in at least 2 years.

The animatronic was unmistakeably the one from Freddy Jr’s they kept locked in the parts and services room, although it was restored looking cheaper and more pathetic than it did at the last local location back in 1985. The brown fur that covered the cheap plastic shell was patchy in places and it reeked of rot. The sunken eye sockets of faux fur gave way to two single white pinpricks that penetrated William with more hatred than a 7 foot behemoth of metal and fur should allow. The lights in the robots eyes were quickly snuffed out as William brought the axe down into the animatronics head, an impossibly human groan escaped the machine as it was smashed to pieces. Adrenaline coursed through Williams veins.

he hadn’t felt this alive since disembowelling the child of his best friend.

Sweat dripped down Williams’s neck as he drew ragged breaths leaning against the upright arcade machine in the corner of the backroom, he had managed to get himself caught in between the other three animatronics in that tight hallway and got slashed across the forearm by Foxy. Hot crimson dripped down his forearm down onto the ground as he regained his composure, his arm slowly throbbed in agony as the adrenaline left his body. Picking up the flashlight William began to process everything, he still felt empty.

****

**_That was until he noticed the temperature in the room drop below freezing._ **

****

The air caught in his lungs as if they had been snap freezed and his skin felt like ice, placing the flashlight back down onto the arcade machine he stood still like a deer in headlights waiting for something to happen. At first he heard whispers, quiet at first that grew into giggling and cries of anguish and pain. All whispers stopped as soon as he turned the flashlight towards the door and his blood ran cold.

4 children, all around the same age of ten staring directly into Williams own cold dead eyes that were now full of fear he hadn’t felt in a very long time. He was truly terrified, he longed for the emptiness he only moments ago craved to be released from. Risking a glance elsewhere he noticed the very same spring bonnie suit he hadn’t seen in years mold and rust seeping out of every orifice.

Looking back towards the 4 victims he saw they were joined by the 5th who had brought change with her, their bodies were damaged and ruined. The boy closest to the door was lacking a face and eye balls, the empty sockets of a child threatening William to come closer, the girl he barely recognised as Charlie seemed to hover above the rest, her throat slit and her eyes cloudy. Two of the others he recognised as twin brother and sister were lacking eyelids and lips as well as noses looking towards the spring bonnie suit.

Seeing them all made William sputter in fear as he slowly backed up towards the spring bonnie suit the posse of undead children matching each step backwards with a step forwards of their own, not risking breaking eye contact he forced himself into the suit noticing it was already on suit mode, hoping to scare the recently released spirits he put the mask down and took a step forwards as he did so, he had managed to avoid them, surely this would scare them off. The suit felt just as uncomfortable as he remembered, his breath hot in his face and sweat soaking every square centimetre of his body. Watching the nightmarish ghouls stand unshaken made William feel uneasy again and he let out an uneasy laugh that slowly turned into a full blown fit, he didn’t realise he had let fear cloud every rational part of his body until he heard the first snap and felt the first crunch.

Williams breath got caught in his lungs when he felt the first three or four springlocks that held back the endoskeleton from crushing his left foot fly into his Achilles and ankle, standing shocked for a second the only words he managed was a feeble cry for help as he crashed into the dirty grime covered floor, the impact causing the rest of the springlocks to be sent into his legs sending a chain reaction causing the rest of the sharp spring tensioned bits of rusty metal to be sent careening into his body, the ghostly apparitions of children watched as their murderer howled in agony for several minutes, slowly but surely pieces of animatronic endoskeleton tore through his body shredding muscle and turning most of his bones into small pieces. Lungs slowly filled with blood as William felt his intestines and stomach being ruptured and crushed by the pieces of endoskeleton spine making their way into position.

By some cruel twist of fate neither blood loss nor pain sent him careening into darkness. William had to sit there in a pool of blood, shredded muscle and bone as he felt his life sap away for minutes. Suffocating in blood and gurgling a pinkish foamy mix of blood, air and vomit the last thing he felt as he stared into the roof was the last springlocks shoot up through his jaw and palate followed by the crushing pressure of the animatronic head snap into place, turning his brain to mush and his last breath to be drawn.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not me spending the hours I could've slept before a SAC to write a chapter walking the fine line between death and tired.

October 1st 1991  
The first thing Henry noticed as he entered the Pizzeria only hours before opening to the public was the smell of roadkill that invaded his nostrils, his eyes tearing up immediately and made him nearly wretch into a nearby bucket. Upon regaining his composure he made his way through the main room towards the office, the building was already humid despite the sun only just starting to creep its way over the horizon.  
The office itself was devoid if items except for a single swivel chair he had brought from home himself only a few days ago and a small table with a fan threatening to topple onto a clustered group of near ancient monitors. Henry picked up the phone that sat in the corner of the desk, hesitating for a moment Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache threatening to grow.  
An instinct to call up the disposal service he had known since the days of Fredbears was nagging at him but he felt disgusted to even consider it.

The memories clawed themselves back to the forefront of his mind, William with a hand on his shoulder and that cold distant look telling him it was for the best that it was kept off the books, hiring some janitorial service that specialized in “work space incidents”.  
Seeing three men essentially pressure hose a human being out of an iron maiden disguised as a man sized rabbit haunted him to this day.

Sitting up straight Henry finally decided on who to call, depending on who’s body was crushed somewhere in the building.  
He had a sneaking suspicion of exactly whose body it was too  
The phone had barely rang when the person on the other end picked up.

“Hello? Uh hello hello?”

Jesus Fritz 

“Hey Fritz it’s me, there’s been a situation down at the Pizzeria, not sure what exactly yet but uh… you better bring a mop.”

A sigh filled the phone for a second followed by a series of bangs as several items were tipped over.

“How about we just drag whatever died into that back room you opened up the other day and seal it back up, only really need a bit of plaster, those beams are still up”

Always straight to the point when it mattered.

“That’ll stink up the joint.”

Fritz and Henry both had more experience dealing with body disposal than they’d care to admit.

“Look I don’t think you have any better option, Those Disposal boys are charging double as much cash in hand these days, so you’d be hard pressed to find someone who would be competent enough in uh cleaning services for a cheap rate.”

“I… You got me there, how far are you?”

“Just came back from Jr’s to grab some of those old VHS training tapes, place is really eerie now that it’s littered with syringes and graffiti, ten minutes away now”

“Alright see you soon”

Henry hung up the phone without giving Fritz a chance to respond, choosing to walk back down from the office, the mugginess of the building compared to outside was astounding, making his way down the left hallway he began to listen in on the general ambiance of the building. 

Honestly Henry was surprised that Fritz had stuck around for so long. He was really the first night guard he and William hired back during Fredbears, when William still had that twinkle in his eye. It reminded him too much of Fredbears.

Sure they had gutted most of the old décor out, replaced the walls but some parts of the building still remained the same with nothing but a fresh coat of paint over the top of it, the sounds the building made were nothing like the old ‘87 location, they didn’t seem to echo like they did back there, everything from an air conditioner to a drop of water got distorted through hallways and walls turning into completely unnatural noise.

Here everything was just muffled in a sense.

Maybe he’d left window or two that he’d forgotten to close over the weekend, a rabbit or something had died near it and the wind carried the stench of death through.  
That theory changed as soon as he went down the bathroom hallway that housed the backroom as well, following the stench of gore. 

The first thing Henry noticed was all the animatronics were laying broken in a heap on the ground. Mangled pieces of metal mostly just lay disconnected in a heap, sure it would be a pain in the ass to reassemble them all but it was still achievable, probably cost the remaining amount of money he had saved away for this last ditch attempt at saving the brand. After sweeping all the restorable parts of animatronic bits and pieces into a pile at the stage he made his way back down the bathroom hallway. His eyes drifted upwards into the near pitch black that enveloped the safe room, a rough shape of something slouched against the wall took his attention as well as the extremely dizzying smell of rot and dust that seemed to radiate from this corner of the room much like a fungus. Cursing himself for not having a flashlight he eyed the slumped figure in the corner still uncertain of who it was. He felt almost transfixed on it, like it was gently nudging him to move closer.

A hand gripping his shoulder firmly caused Henry to jump and turn around, Fritz stood behind him with a look of concern on his features, a peg on his nose.

“You uh… want a peg?”

Henry stood bewildered for a second as Fritz handed him a wooden peg that looked like it had been sitting in Fritz’s old beat up Van for a century.

“Thanks”

A flashlight sputtered to life in Fritz’s hand, illuminating the figure in the corner.

“Jesus fucking Christ Henry, you should’ve said something more than just bring a mop”

The figure in the corner was the old Spring Bonnie Animatronic that William had made all those years ago looking much worse for wear. He had no idea where the original Fredbear had gone off to but imagined him sitting proudly in some Fazbear storage unit, Joseph’s blood still stained all over the front of the suit 8 years on.

Blood stained nearly every part of the suit and tears all across the torso and arms gave a glimpse within, a purple shirt gave way to intestines that snaked their way through the torso crushed together like spam, a few ribs and bones that looked like brownish yellow sticks that angled off unnaturally. The legs looked mostly intact except for a small portion of the left shin where the outer fur of the suit looked like it had been picked at by hand recently. The most unsettling of all though was that a dry flaking trail of blood, vomit and meat sat dead center of the room, bloody hand-prints accompanying the trail of gore led to the corner. 

Henry felt that nagging tug almost like an itch, to get closer to the dead man. He doubted he’d recognize the face behind the now blood drenched rabbit mask.  
Fritz didn’t even have time to stop him as Henry crossed the room in less than 3 paces, putting his hands in between the upper and lower jaw of the mask, lifting mask with a sickening squelch that left his hands covered in a mix of blood and fleshy substance which made Henry gag but he quickly suppressed his breakfast back down. 

The face despite being butchered beyond belief was unmistakably Williams. The skin was a waxy grey, torn and stretched thin around the eye sockets exposing grayish yellow bone around the animatronic eye balls. His cheeks and mouth were punctured all over and Henry could make out the rusted spring locks that sat just behind his gums penetrating his shriveled tongue up through his palette. The entirety of his scalp had been forced off of his head causing an almost degloving effect as if the slightest of tugs would rip his face straight off. 

Up this close to the source of the rancid stench Henry he could identify the too familiar smell of ruptured kidneys and stomach. That was it for Henry and he found himself not able to hold in the wave of nausea that took his breakfast out onto a nearby wall.  
Coughing and spluttering for a few minutes he eventually turned his head to Frits who had already started bringing in sheets of plaster to cover up the gaping hole where the   
doorway stood, glancing Henry’s way with an apologetic look.

“You know the guy or something?”

“No I-uh l… L-Let’s just cover this wall up.”

The two worked in silence as they put the plaster up by hand, it was a slow process that left the two of them covered in sweat and Henry walking on the verge of passing out but they felt it was a job done well.

“Henry go home for the day I’ll handle things, I haven’t seen you like this since ugh… you know”

Henry grunted his thanks and took his leave heading out towards the lobby, the unshakable feeling of being watched burning into the back of his head.  
He hadn’t been this tired since those bad days.  
He just hoped those days were locked away for good in that godforsaken room.


End file.
